Metal roofing has become an accepted material that provides a high quality and long lasting roof. While shingles typically have been the most common type of roofing cover, metal roofing has become increasingly attractive in recent years. In particular, metal buildings and metal roofing have provided a very cost efficient alternative for construction projects in the face of rising construction costs.
Roofing profiles for projects having metal roofing may have gaps and/or voids because of the roof support structure. For example, numerous manufacturers of metal roofing panels may provide a profile that is composed of a pattern of a major rib that is, for example, about ¾″ tall, and that repeats in determined intervals, for example, every nine inches. Each manufacturer may have a slightly different pattern but this type of pattern is typically called a ¾″ panel. In this example, the profile of the metal roof, when viewed from the end, leaves openings on the major ribs that might allow for the penetration by wind driven precipitation, or openings through which birds, insects and other creatures can gain entrance into a roofing system. Applicant has found that closing these gaps is desirable to prevent the intrusion of foreign debris, acoustic energy, and precipitation from gaining entrance to the roofing system.
Providing a cost effective and durable closure for the structure having metal roofing has been a challenge in the field. Historically, rubber materials including EPDM and vinyl nitrate have been used in the construction of metal buildings and roofing to prevent penetration of foreign debris, however, in the 1970's, it was discovered that polyethylene foam could perform as well as EPDM and vinyl nitrate products. Polyethylene foam worked because it was closed cell and lighter in weight (around 2 pounds per cubic foot), however, it has been shown to suffer from oxidation and premature aging problems. Crosslinked polyethylene was also tried because it did not appear to have the oxidation problems of linear polyethylene, however, crosslinked polyethylene is expensive and available in limited quantities due to high demand in other markets outside the construction arena. Additionally, Applicant realized that crosslinked polyethylene typically is not recyclable, does not contain ultraviolet stabilizer to extend product life, some included no fire retardant properties, and is, at times, subject to shrinkage problems at elevated temperatures that are not unusual to metal roof structures during warmer months, when roof temperatures can reach up to around 200 degrees F.
In addition to the closure pieces being cost prohibitive and lacking in durability, closure pieces on structures with metal roofing have traditionally required large amounts of storage space in warehouse facilities, with shipping costs for the bulky pieces adding disproportionally to product cost for the closure pieces, producing large amounts of material waste and including high production labor costs. With metal roofing installations varying dimensionally, large amounts of inventory are often held to accommodate the different metal panel profiles. With some conventional closure pieces being made of about 90% or greater air, such closure pieces take up significant storage, transportation and shipment space.
Therefore, Applicants desire alternative cost-effective and durable options for closing gaps formed on structures due to installation of metal roofing by way of an improved closure strip and improved closure strip systems, methods, and assemblies for preventing the ingress of foreign contaminants, such as, by way of example, insects, birds, wind driven precipitation and/or noise, from openings along the contour of the metal roofing. It is to these and other challenges that this disclosure is directed.